


Fire

by greaterthanthree



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I'll Tag This For Real Later, North Doesn't Think Things Through, Promise?, Suggestions are Welcome?, The Guardians are Clueless, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaterthanthree/pseuds/greaterthanthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians make a negatively good first impression. Yeah. Jack's staying neutral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. While I wish I owned Jack, the others are just clueless, so I'm good.
> 
> This has been edited by readingislifeblood, who is the only reason any of my stuff is readable.

Fire.

Jack backed away from the orange glow, hiding his fear. Before he got very far, the stupid giant globe stopped him in his path. Had Jack been able to do anything but hide his fear, he would have looked at the “Guardians” in disgust.

First, they send E. Aster Bunnymund to bring him to the North Pole. Then, they shove him into a sack (North’s idea. What was he thinking?  _ Was _ he thinking?). When Jack gets there, random flying things stick their fingers in his  _ mouth _ . Then they try to make Jack a Guardian without a nice, “Hey Jack, want to join us?” And then the noise. Three hundred years of virtual silence and then  _ trumpets _ ?! Really?!

But that isn’t the worst. No, the worst is the fire.

Jack is the the spirit of winter. He makes snow. He throws snowballs. He lives in a frozen lake. He hides in the summer. His  _ name _ is  _ Frost _ .

And yet. And yet.  _ And yet _ , the stupid Yetis bring their stupid fire  _ right up to him _ . It’s a wonder he didn’t melt on the  _ spot _ . These so-called “Guardians” don’t know anything. They would probably be a danger to the children they’re sworn to protect. At least they stay in most of the time. Recluses.

Did they  _ really _ think threatening Jack with imminent, painful, death would make him trust and want to join them?

 

>3


End file.
